


The Night Before...

by Siwren1



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siwren1/pseuds/Siwren1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock has a bag of tricks to help his Captain relax or think of other things besides the nasty inspection tomorrow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/gifts).



> My first one shot is for IvanW who writes so much stuff for all of us that I had no way to thank Ivan for that but to write something. So here is my not as good as Ivan's work but I'm learning, gift to say thank you for always writing your stories, responding back to our comments, and even writing even faster when I am on the edge of my seat and dying for your talented work! I know I am not as good but here is Spock and Jim having a good time for you since you are a Spirk fan and yes, my Kirk is a bottom too. lol.

“Are you not coming to bed anytime soon, Jim?” Spock asked gently as he entered the observation lounge and stood next to his Captain and bond mate. 

“I don’t know, Spock. I just can’t sleep on nights like this,” Jim replied as he leaned his head over and rested it upon Spock’s shoulder.

“Perhaps I should call Doctor McCoy and he can remedy this situation one way or another,” Spock suggested knowing partially what ailed his lover. 

“No, Spock, no, let Bones rest. He needs it after the week we have had.”

The week earlier that Jim was referencing had been a hellish week. The Enterprise was on its way to Star Base 11, where it would be inspected from top to bottom by Admiral Barnett himself. Upon completion of said inspection, the Enterprise would then take Admiral Barnett back to Headquarters on Earth. It would be a tough inspection and even tougher two weeks having an admiral there to see everything that went on, on the Enterprise. Jim knew he had a wonderful crew and was sure the inspection would be fine but he wanted it to be stellar. He also hated that an admiral would ruin the atmosphere he worked so hard to create under his leadership. 

McCoy was especially tired from not only getting his Sick Bay in tip top shape but from having to treat all the minor injuries the crew could compile while getting the Enterprise ready for inspection. They had not all been minor injuries as today, the day before they picked Barnett up, two engineers had been caught in a small explosion involving some solvent and a too hot coil. Luckily, Scotty had the damage cleaned up with no one the wiser but there were still two burnt engineers who would be short during the inspection that would have to be explained. 

Jim and McCoy both filled out the accident reports but it did not mean that there was not a possible dressing down in the works for this one mishap. Who knew what other small things would crop up ruin Jim’s inspection? Jim continued to look out the observation deck’s window even as Spock stood beside him.

Deciding that if McCoy was not needed then it might be best to get the Captain to forget his burdens at least for the rest of the evening. “Ashaya, come to bed, I will massage your back and you can worry with you ship in the morning.”

Relenting to the suggestion and steady hand on his back, Jim followed Spock’s lead to their quarters. Spock’s massages where legendary. He was an expert with Vulcan neuropressure. 

As Jim entered their quarters he removed his shirt and left his sleeping pants on only. Jim laid flat on his stomach on the bed in his favorite position. He felt Spock straddle his legs and place his hands on his hips and begin rolling his pants down his sides. Not being too focused or concerned Jim helped wiggle appropriately to remove the garment and Spock finished unclothing his beloved. 

Jim lay there, his head tilted to the wall, eyes closed, lashes fanning his cheeks. The back of his neck showed a faint line where he had just gotten a haircut for the upcoming inspection. The round shell of his ears more exposed, Spock stretched and began nibbling just below Jim’s lobes on his neck, tasting the expanse of golden skin. Spock dragged himself up and rubbed his hands along Jim’s back as he did so. The strong back of his beloved was tense but gradually loosening up. At the base of his spine on either side was the gentle rise of Jim’s gorgeous ass. Spock ignored his lustier thoughts for the moment and made sure to hit the muscle groups that were still tense. 

Once he saw he had his lover relaxed, he handled each globed cheek and spread his lover wider so that he could bury his face into Jim and lave attention on his entrance in preparation for some more worthwhile diversions. Jim immediately caught on and spread his legs wider and began moaning. Spock knew Jim loved to be teased anally. He left his face buried between Jim’s cheeks as he shucked out of his sleep robe and began stroking his long double ridged cock. His cock was slick already from the natural lubricant. Raising up on his knees he placed himself over Jim’s body and prodded at his entrance rubbing his lubricated cock back and forth and around making Jim beg for more.

Once Spock was sure his lover was slick enough from his foreplay and cock he entered Jim in a smooth push that brought him snuggly against Jim. Placing his hands on either side of Jim he began thrusting in a push up like motion letting his lover simply relax and be the passive one. Jim was often an overly active bed partner but on nights like tonight after a massage Jim could be literal putty and Spock loved just fucking into a loose and trusting Jim. 

Spock could tell that Jim was getting excited by his mutual grinding back and whimpering. It was so sexy that his mate could be reduced to no words. Thrusting in shorter but faster strokes, Spock leaned closer on his elbows and placed his hand on the psi points on Jim’s turned face. Upon entering his mind the ecstasy was too much for Jim’s pleasure centers and he exploded making his already tight hole clench around Spock’s cock. Spock followed Jim in climax and emptied himself into his beautiful lover. Now, nuzzling his neck he saw one of Jim’s brilliant blue eyes gazing at him, “Thanks Spock, I needed that.”

“You are welcome, Ashyam. I too needed… that,” Spock replied with an arched eyebrow.


End file.
